Early Sex Ed
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Bella comes across some interesting information regarding the earliest Sexual Education classes in America and how it relates to Edward. No smut involved! Rated for discussion content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Early Sex Ed

Bella POV

I was looking up information about educational reforms in the early 20th century when I first read it. _"Chicago became the first major city to implement sex education for high schools in 1913"_. My moth dropped open in shock and I heard Charlie call from downstairs "Bella Alice says she wants help with the project you two are working on and is coming to pick you up."

The project was individual so I could only assume Alice had seen my decision to ask Edward and wanted to see the results right away. "Sure Ch-Dad I'll get the stuff and come down!" I printed out the website and quickly highlighted the information then went downstairs. In less than three minutes a canary yellow Porsche whipped into the driveway.

Alice climbed out practically vibrating in excitement and said "hi Charlie you don't mind if she stays for dinner do you?"

"Of course not Alice but get her back by curfew." He was such a softie when it came to her.

"Sure thing come on Bella!" she waved me to the car and took off before I could finish buckling in. "Bella I can't _wait_ to watch this! It is going to be fascinating and it will be nice to hear about my own time."

I had forgotten Edward and Alice were born in the same year.

We climbed up the stairs and Emmett yanked the door open (while being careful not to rip it off its hinges). "Bella! Alice said you were coming over and I should stay downstairs!"

Edward all but shoved him aside to take my elbow gently and lead me inside to the couch. "Alice said you have something you wanted to ask me?" He looked far to calm to know what I wanted to ask.

I could barely force the words out in embarrassment "I was doing research for a history project and I came across something interesting. Is it true Chicago was one of the first U.S. cities to teach Sex Ed in _your_ human years?"

He blanched with a look of horror on his face but before he could respond Emmett started shaking the walls with his booming laugh. "Haha I can only imagine Eddie's horror about how_ scandalous_ it was!"

Edward snapped at him "of course I was. My parents were on the committee to get it taken out! My family was upper middle class and my parent's didn't want their only son, their only _child _sullied by it!"

"Well that wasn't sexist at all!" Rosalie hissed. I hadn't heard her come in.

"I was talking about my family's views _at the time. _My mother was a suffragist and I helped in her campaigns so I was rather gender tolerant compared to most boys."

My brow furrowed "Edward if your mother was a suffragist she wasn't exactly reflective of typical high society views right?" He nodded. "So why was Sex Ed so scandalous?"

"Because suffrage was only taken seriously by women mostly and like I said most people_ were_ sexist including the women about themselves. Sexual Education, however, was taught to both boys and girls and that was a big shock since many people in cities had only gotten 'The Talk' right before marriage. At least in those instances parents could control what was being taught. In Sexual Education classes though the parents had no control."

I was very fascinated by this. I had no idea things were like that. Now Sexual Education was so commonly accepted only a few people protested. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was curious because Emmett asked "so what did they _say_?"

"I don't remember much due to memory loss but I do remember they said... um… _taking things into your own hands _might lead to a physical and mental breakdown or even death."

Emmett whistled low through his teeth. "No wonder you freak out when I bring that up for you."

I was once again confused. Alice noticed and said to me "it is probably one of his core human traits brought over and frozen into him."

I turned to Carlisle since I assumed he knew the most of Edward's human life due to their strong bond. "Did you know this?"

"Yes I have often wondered if that is why Edward reacts like he does. It sounds very likely."

Just then Alice spoke up "Bella we should feed you since you have to be back soon" then led me to the kitchen where Esme had a takeout pizza and we dropped the subject leaving me much to ponder.

**Horrible ending I know but I didn't know how else to do it. The link where the info comes from is on my profile. Also from what I've learned in college History courses this information is accurate history-wise but don't hold me to it I may be wrong.**


End file.
